An Interesting Summer
by lethmio
Summary: Harry and Hermoine spend most of the summer after their fifth year at the Burrow, and express feelings they've never let out before. Later chapters will get racy. Sorry about the lousy title
1. Chapter 1

It's my first FanFic. Reviews would be nice. I need someone to yell at me enough to get any new chapters done  
  
I don't own the Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it   
  
Harry's thoughts  
  
Everyone may be kinda ooc, but o well.  
  
Big thanks to my beta, iced-forest huggles.   
  
"Now, class, you will need to put the chopped eye of dragon into your cauldrons while stirring at the exact speed we practiced earlier. Don't confuse your eye of dragon and your dragon spleen, Mr. Potter. " Professor Snape's voice carried the same poorly veiled hostility that it did every time he talked to Harry.   
  
Whatever, Snape, I'm not that slow  
  
Snape's classes were always the worst, even when the "professor" kept to himself. And now it was finals of the fifth year, and Harry had to try to concentrate around the loss of one of the few people he ever trusted, his godfather. Harry's only comforting thought was that soon he would be off on holiday and he wouldn't have to listen to the moron drone on and on.  
  
Shouts of "FREEDOM!!" resounded over Hogwarts grounds the students left the school for summer. But the yelling, jumping, and running of many students was not imitated by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They walked very calmly back to the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"There's some good news for you, Harry." Ron said while trying to get his luggage onto the train.   
  
"And what might that be?" Harry asked back.   
  
"Mum said you could stay over for the summer."   
  
"Really?!! That's fantastic! A summer away from the Dursleys! Yes!" now Harry was hollering and carrying on like the rest of the young witches and wizards leaving school for the summer.  
  
"Okay, just leave me out then," Hermione asked with false sadness and a sarcastic pout.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you know you have a standing invitation to come over. Be careful though, mum'll probably chase you out on occasion and make you go see your own parents," Ron said while laughing.  
  
Smiling brightly again, Hermione sat down in an empty compartent at the back of the train and merely said, "Good," causing them all to start laughing again while the train started up and headed back towards platform 9 ¾.   
  
"Welcome Harry, Hermione, please make yourselves at home, Ginny'll show you which rooms you're using." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully before turning back to Ron and starting in on him. "And you, what were you doing all year in school? Sitting around playing wizard chess? How can you expect to get a good job with grades like these?"  
  
Holding his hands up as if to protect himself from the red-haired woman's fury. "Calm down mum, next year I'm taking more advanced classes and having Hermoine tutor me." Ron replied calmly.  
  
"Well you had better," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking a wooden spoon at him before returning to cooking, "Dinner's done. Take a seat Ronald, and don't you dare touch anything until everyone's at the table!"  
  
Even though conversation during dinner was uninteresting, it was comfortable and pleasant.   
  
"That was excellent, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione complimented, "may we be excused?"  
  
"Of course you may, dear." She replied, "and Ronald Weasley, I'll be watching you this summer. I know you have holiday assignments and they better be OWL material," Mrs. Weasley sternly told her son. After shooting Ron sympathetic glances, Harry and Hermione followed Ron upstairs to his room.  
  
Once he was well out of his mothers hearing range, Ron turned to the others and whispered "Honestly, how can she be like that towards me after all the bad marks Fred and George got. Just look how successful they are!"   
  
"Well, they are quite intelligent, they just didn't like the way the school tried to get them to behave and work on 'respectable' subjects," came the reply from Hermione, looking to Harry for some support on her theory.  
  
Harry, who hadn't been paying much attention because he was pretending to look at one of Ron's Quiddich books, was caught off guard when Hermione looked in his direction. "Um, yeah you're right." He was too flustered to reply properly. It happened to him almost every time he talked to Hermione now, and it hadn't helped that he had been thinking about kissing her and mentally slapped himself for it.  
  
I bet her lips are really soft, and…. Oh, stop it! She's just a friend.  
  
Hermione whistled at him, "Hey, Harry, still there?  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, what're everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Harry asked, trying to clear his head.  
  
"Practicing quidditch, of course" said Ron, while searching under his bed for his broom maintenance and repair kit.  
  
"Getting an early start on summer homework, obviously, there isn't much time left to do it" Hermione answered, which was exactly what they had expected her to say. Harry and Ron groaned together at her, making them all laugh.  
  
"Oh no you're not, it's the holidays. You can't always be stuck inside studying" came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it.   
  
Stupid, stupid, might as well go for it now  
  
"And what exactly would you suggest I do, Mr. Potter?" she grinned at him mischievously, causing him to lose his composure once again.  
  
"Well, oh, um, we could… maybe, I mean only if you want to… go see, um, that new movie, maybe, the one you, uh, thought looked so fun. Hh-how about that?" He started to turn away as soon as he finished asking, tried to pretend to be reading the Big Book of Quiddich again and began scolding himself.  
  
Now you look really stupid, she'll say she really needs to study and you'll have to try to pretend it was nothing. God you're an idiot. Why did you do it anyway? You expect her to feel like you do? Because she does feel like you do, just a friend. Yes, just a friend. Idiot, idiot!  
  
"Sure," came the reply from Hermione, accompanied by the tiniest giggle and a shy smile. Harry whipped around to face her and stammered out "a ba stu" and realized that speaking wasn't going to work right now, so he just nodded and gave a big, beaming smile.   
  
No longer scolding himself, Harry began cheering inside.   
  
"TIME FOR BED CHILDREN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Alright!" they yelled in unison, and then proceeded to exchange goodnights. Harry and Hermione walked out of Ron's room, and once in the hall, Harry turned to her, "About tomorrow, how about 3 in the afternoon?"   
  
"Perfect." She said, and turned up the stairs toward where she was sleeping.  
  
Perfect? No, better than perfect! Yes! I'm going out on the town with Hermione! And maybe I'll get a kiss… no, damn it, she's JUST A FRIEND!  
  
He turned once to get one last glimpse of her before bed, and what he saw wasn't what he had expected.  
  
She was standing at the top of the stairs with her head slightly cocked to one side, biting her lip lightly. When she raised her eyes to meet his, she made a slightly embarrassed sound and scurried away to her room  
  
Was she just checking out my ass? 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes from the author  
  
I own none of these characters or anything associated with them.  
  
I can't seem to get punctuation to work right, so from now on, Harry's thoughts will be underlined. Thank you for bearing with me.  
  
I haven't waited long enough to get any reviews, I was to quick writing. Go me!  
  
And props to my beta, iced-forest.  
  
Harry woke up with a start.  
  
That was an odd dream, wasn't it? Yeah it was. Hermione was there coming slowly toward me and then... Yes that sounds like an odd one there. Well, are you going to keep laying here and talking to yourself, or are you going to go get some...  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen. Immediately, the sounds of all the kids in the house sprinting to the kitchen could be heard from where Harry slept in one of the unused bedrooms.  
  
Better go get some of that before it's all gone, sleepyhead.  
  
Harry pulled himself out of bed and threw one of his light, oversized summer robes on.  
  
He had just stepped out of his room when the door across from his, the bathroom, opened and Hermoine stepped out, dripping wet and wearing a towel that covered quite a bit of her body, but seemed like it was covering a lot less.  
  
Harry jolted back a step to avoid running dead into her and tried not to look away from her eyes.  
  
"Oh hey, sorry there, didn't expect anyone to be right there right then," she said while flipping a few bits of her wet hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, well, uh, 'sok" Harry stumbled.  
  
Damn it, you let your little crush on your best friend get out of control. Now you can't even talk to her. Damn idiot!  
  
"I'm looking forward to the movie later," she said quietly.  
  
Does the way she said that mean she feels like you do? Oh god, it might. Shit, what do I say now? Okay, breathe, breathe.  
  
"Me, too," said Harry. "Well, see you at breakfast when you're, uh, dressed."  
  
"Yep," she said brightly, smiled, and hurried up the stair to her temporary room.  
  
As Harry headed toward the kitchen, his mind wandered.  
  
Wow, she has AMAZING legs. Too bad school robes usually cover them up, otherwise you could look all you wanted. You had better kiss her tonight, or at least try to, otherwise you'll be a complete dink.  
  
With that last thought, Harry got to the breakfast table. 


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and names, not me, if she wanted it removed, she could.  
  
It's the (not very) long awaited 3rd chapter, is everyone exited?  
  
Harry's thoughts  
  
I profusely apologize for any mistakes and contradictions in this story, in this and all other stories  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews everyone  
  
I  
I  
  
There were only two empty chairs left by the time Harry got to breakfast, right next to each other.  
  
Harry grinned broadly. How convenient, she'll have to sit next to me.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs in one of her plain black robes that hid those magnificent legs. She sat next to Harry, grabbed a plateful of food and began to dig in hungrily, so she didn't notice Harry slide his chair just a bit closer to hers.  
  
The two of them talked with each other and the Weasleys between bites, and when they finished their breakfasts, they stayed a little longer to gab before Harry had to head off for his turn in the shower.  
  
While he washed himself, he managed to keep Hermione's legs out of his thoughts. He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out the door, almost smacking into Hermione again.  
  
He caught her looking at his exposed chest and abs for a brief moment before she managed to get her eyes up to his and say, "We, uh, shouldn't, um, make this a regular habit." Making them both laugh out loud.  
  
Harry pulled his eyes away from her body, covered only with a towel, just as she started explaining, "Ginny accidentally spilled her failed "stinking bomb" potion on my hair. I'm lucky she's not a great potion maker, otherwise you'd be running away from me right now, and that just wouldn't be good." She said with a small, shy smile.  
  
This made them laugh again, but Harry was more nervous this time, because she seemed to keep coming up with ways to say things that sounded like flirting.  
  
He didn't know, though. He'd never really had experience with girls before, except for the unfortunate date with Cho. Harry still tried to keep that disaster out of his mind.  
  
"Well, uh," he said, "you should, um, probably get in there then." They slid by each other on the narrow landing, Harry heading for his room, Hermoine to her shower.  
  
Damn she looks good in that towel!  
  
Harry pulled off his own towel, realizing the thought of her voluptuous legs had gotten him hard.  
  
I think I'd better put some pants on, this is someone else's house, anyone could just barge in.  
  
As soon as he finished putting his pants on, Ron burst through the door to his room. "Harry, get dressed, Mum's taking me to get a new broom! I'll finally have one that's not handed down! You have to come with!"  
  
"Man, I wish I could, but I promised that I'd bring Hermione to a movie later." Harry said reluctantly.  
  
Ron asked, "What time did you say you would?"  
  
"Three." Harry replied.  
  
"Alright. Knowing me, I'll be looking until after you get back. Have fun," Ron said, "but not too much fun." He added with a wink.  
  
Harry turned away and tried to hide the reddening of his face.  
  
"Hey, 'salright Harry, I've known for a while that you like her."  
  
"Do you know if she likes me, too?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Can't say really, it's hard to tell with girls. She is a little flirty with you..."  
  
"So she does, right?"  
  
"Don't interrupt. Now, as I was saying, she is a little flirty with you, but she's been flirty with guys before and hasn't been into them. You'll just have to find out later today. And for gosh sakes, don't sound so desperate around her."  
  
"I am NOT desperate. I could have had lots of girls at Hogwarts, I just... um...."  
  
"Yeah, but the way you were pleading to know if she liked you..."  
  
"I DID NOT PLEAD!" Harry roared.  
  
Ron backed off a few steps and put his palms up in a gesture of calming, "OK, you didn't plead. Chill, man. Just try not to be so blatant asking her if she likes you, ok?"  
  
"Alright," Harry ground through his teeth, "but don't you dare breath a word of this to her."  
  
"I never would have. C'mon Harry, I'm a better friend than that."  
  
"Yep," Harry said, having mostly calmed down. "I know you got my back."  
  
He threw his arm around Ron's neck, "and besides, if you did say anything, I'd kick your ass." Harry flipped Ron to the floor, squatted over him, and pulled his arm halfway up his back.  
  
"Harry, did you consider the fact that I have five older brothers." Ron said quietly while facedown, then suddenly was behind Harry, and slammed him face first onto the floor in a full nelson.  
  
"Mercy, uncle, surrender, stop please." Harry begged Ron.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron disentangled himself from Harry, "Don't worry man, your secret's safe with me,'" He stated, taking his best superhero pose.  
  
They both laughed until a call came from downstairs, "RON!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, IT'S 1 O'CLOCK AND WE NEED TO GET GOING!"  
  
"BE RIGHT DOWN, MUM! Alright, I'll leave you alone so you can spruce for your date." He punched Harry in the shoulder and walked out the door, heading downstairs.  
  
Well, he thinks it's a good idea, and he's known Hermione as long as I have. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
  
Harry spent the next half an hour getting just the right clothes out of his trunk.  
  
Just like a girl, you weirdo.  
  
He settled on his least ripped, least faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that actually fit him. He decided that this outfit showed off his strong, slightly toned body without making him look awkward because of his thin frame. (B/N-well, I changed it a bit but if you don't like it, that's all right.)  
  
He spent the half hour after that looking in the mirror in his room, then trying to get his hair to look at least halfway decent, and looking at it in the mirror again.  
  
What a bird nest! I need some of whatever Hermione used at the Yule ball for this, but I can't get any right now. Crap, I wanna look good for her, cause I know she'll look good, like she always does... HEY, stop that, you need to get ready.  
  
When he finally felt his hair was good enough to go out with, he threw on his light, gray flannel shirt on without buttoning it, because one look out the window made it obvious that cooler weather was on the way and it never hurt to be prepared.  
  
All ready. Ok, now don't freak out or anything. And don't say anything stupid. And don't step on her heels. And open the doors for her. And pay for the movie. And offer popcorn and pop. And offer your flannel if it does get cooler. And... stop this. Just get the hell out there and do what you can. You may not be the best, but you'll just have to make do with what you have.  
  
With that, he strode out of his room downstairs to the living room to wait for Hermione. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked it, but if you have any advice, send it in, it'll be a better story if you do.  
  
I am very very sorry it took so long to get this up, it's partly because my beta got grounded off the comp. Big thanx 2 her 4 proofing it, even though she could have been punished mightily 4 it. A cheer 4 iced-forest.  
  
I don't like incomplete stories, so I will do my best to complete this one.  
  
I may choose to slightly change the histories of characters, but not horribly much if I can. I'll only do it so I can express what I want to express in the story.  
  
Harry's thoughts  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading.  
  
Harry got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the Weasley living room to see Hermione already there, staring out the window. She was wearing dark denim floods with pink striped Vans and a pink t-shirt that clung to her just enough to seem revealing, but not really reveal anything.  
  
Damn she looks good in pink.  
  
As soon as he walked in, she turned and gave him a smirk.  
  
"I thought it was the girls that were supposed take so long getting ready."  
  
Harry turned red and looked down, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, "Well, I, uh..."  
  
"I'm kidding Harry. I like guys that take some pride in their appearance." She finished the sentence with a small giggle and raised eyebrows.  
  
OK, that was definitely a come-on. Breathe. Ok, calm. Yes I'm calm. Oh shit, what am I gonna say now?  
  
"Hey, Harry. Helloooooo. Are you still with me?" Hermione snapped her fingers at Harry.  
  
"Um, yeah. Are you, like, ready to go?" Harry stammered out. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Harry. "Of course I am, I've only been ready for fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry had to laugh at this "Well lets go then. Shall we?" He put his hand on his hip and held his elbow well away from his body, creating a triangle that she slipped her arm into.  
  
YES! SHE'S TOUCHING ME! Don't overreact, she'll be able to feel you tense up. She'll think you don't like it.  
  
"And off we go." Harry said as he opened the door with his and Hermione's arm locked together.  
  
"Um, Harry, I neglected to ask earlier, but how exactly are we getting to a muggle theater? We cant apparate, we aren't licensed, and we can't go by broom."  
  
"Hermione, I never expected to say this to you, but you're wrong. I sent an owl to Fred and George. I had them drop some things off."  
  
He walked her around the corner of the house, to where Harry's Firebolt and his invisibility cloak were sitting next to the house, along with another nearly identical set.  
  
"We'll just go into some woods while invisible, take off the cloaks, and walk into town in our muggle clothes. Firebolts have a feature that can make them look just like natural branches on a tree."  
  
"I couldn't have done better myself Harry." This was a very high compliment from Hermione so Harry blushed profusely.  
  
"Well, we'd, uh, better get going. Don't worry; I'll try not to fly too fast for you. And I'll be underneath you in case you have trouble. Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Lets get going."  
  
"Alright. Here we go."  
  
Harry landed his broom in a thicket of trees that offered little view to the outside forest. He took off his cloak, folded it, performed a shrinking charm on it and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
The ground next to Harry rustled, and Hermoine appeared on the broom she was using. Her hair and (clothes) were slightly rustled.  
  
"Wasn't too bad, was it, 'Moine?"  
  
"No it wasn't. Thanks for being my 'training wheels.'" She replied while smoothing out her clothes.  
  
"Not a problem." He looked at his watch, "Oops, we'd better hurry, the movie starts in about 10 minutes. Come on."  
  
They made it to the theater in five minutes and got in line to get their tickets. Harry got in front of hermoine to pay for the tickets. She tried to get back in front and reached into the pocket Harry knew held her money.  
  
"O no you don't. I'm taking you to the movie, I'll pay."  
  
"Sounds like a date or something."  
  
Harry turned extremely red, but still would not allow hermoine to get in front of him in line.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter, you get your wish. But next time, I'm paying."  
  
Harry paid for the tickets and they entered the theater. There were few people in the theater for this showing, so they seated themselves a distance away from everyone. They didn't bother to lower the armrest between their seats.  
  
Just then, the theater's manager walked in.  
  
"I am very sorry for your inconvenience, but we are having some technical difficulties and the movie will be delayed by ten or fifteen minutes. Again, I apologize." He then turned and walked out.  
  
Hermione turned toward Harry, "Well that's wonderful. They used to do this all the time at the theater in my hometown, except they usually did it right in the middle of the movie. It would just melt on screen."  
  
"I wouldn't know," replied Harry, setting his left hand on the seat next to his thigh, "this is the first movie I've ever been to."  
  
"Well then, I guess it should be a special one then." Her hand slid slightly towards Harry's and she raised her eyebrow at Harry.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked forward, slightly away from Hermione.  
  
OK ok ok. Ok. You're ok, ok? Right, you're ok. Shit, you're not ok. What am I gonna do now?  
  
He turned back towards Hermione, swallowed slightly, and opened his mouth as if to speak. He realized he didn't have anything to say so he shut it again and looked down at his hand, and realized it was a fraction of and inch from Hermione's.  
  
She looked down too, and she slid her hand over a few fractions of an inch, placing the tips of her fingers on top of his.  
  
YES! 


End file.
